<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Concerns by genderneutralnoun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996327">Concerns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun'>genderneutralnoun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Hubert, Crack, F/F, some sexual content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert is very protective of the Emperor; perhaps understandably so, but sometimes the results can be... well, fucking hilarious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Concerns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this like forever ago as a joke in reference to that edit of "myth of consensual sex" meme with Hubert being the third party who says "I don't!" and Edelgard and Byleth of course being the consenting parties. Google "know your meme myth of consensual sex" if you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm too tired to put an HTML link in this note.</p><p>Also, the idea of Edelgard saying "Well I never!" in a high-pitched voice is way too funny to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So,” Byleth whispered, “Wanna try something different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth was always cautious when experimenting; almost too cautious, in Edelgard's opinion. In the few times they'd been together lazily enough to try something different as opposed to the usual, needy, impassioned trance, there had been almost nothing too far, not when they had already shared so much between them. Still, Edelgard was grateful for it, as it showed how much Byleth cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she said easily. “What?” Byleth shifted, her face going around to the side of Edelgard’s neck, nuzzling it gently, before kissing it. Edelgard already had an inkling of what she was doing, having read some of Byleth’s recommended erotica, and waited in anticipation, before she felt it; Byleth’s mouth, open, and a small, blunt pressure from two sides- a gentle love-bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Edelgard gasped, too breathy to be called a shriek but definitely near there somewhere. Byleth let go immediately. However, before Edelgard had the chance to register how she actually felt about it, the door to their bedroom slid open and a very familiar voice was saying, “Lady Edelgard, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nearly fell off the bed, but definitely was no longer on top of Edelgard, who scrambled to sit upright, immediately full of anger. “HUBERT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert was unfazed. “You did not answer my question, Lady Edelgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard was flabbergasted. “I- you- perhaps that might be because you intruded on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>private moment?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevertheless, you made a sound indicating distress, so I am here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A- by all the Saints, are you daft?! That was clearly a- a-” Edelgard somehow turned even redder than before, unable to say it explicitly, at least not with her best platonic friend standing in front of her as she was half-dressed, without a hint of color in his pale cheeks as if this were an everyday occurrence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sound indicating pleasure?” Byleth suggested, practical as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Edelgard was not really in the mood for sex after that; instead quite nearly yelling herself hoarse at her advisor, who, for his credit, took it all in stride. Without a single sign indicating remorse or even frustration, he promised he would not make the same mistake again; he had to promise several times, in fact. Finally he left, and Edelgard let out a huge, rather defeated-sounding sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I never!” she huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I suppose you don’t,” Byleth said neutrally, shifting over to get closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard squeaked a laugh, trying to stop it but failing. “Do you even know what that phrase means, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” Byleth admitted cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite suddenly, Edelgard had a few ideas of her own.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Despite how it may seem, I am a hardcore top!Edelgard fan. No, I don't take criticism.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>